Wireless and mobile electronic devices are increasingly popular. In some instances, the sound generated by the wireless and mobile electronic devices is transmitted through wires to one or more speakers that are positioned adjacent to the user's ears. In some instances, the generated sound can be transmitted to speakers via wireless transmission devices. One example of a speaker system positioned adjacent to the user's ears is a set of headphones.
In addition to speakers, headphones can include materials for softening the contact of the headphones against the user's ear (a supra-aural design) or against portions of the user's head adjacent to the user's ears (a circum-aural design). The materials are intended to provide comfort to the user as the headphones are used and may reduce the amount of external noise reaching the user's ear and/or may absorb noise such as audio rendered by an audio driver of the headphones that is reflected from a portion of the user's ear or head, or any reverberant sound wave within the earcushion plenum These materials may be formed into what is referred to herein as earphone cushions or earcushions.